cullensfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Wiki
The Twilight book was a sensational novel that grasped the reader and refused to the go. The next three installments in the seris promised the same and they delivered right up to the very last page. Bella Swan:- Bella Swan is an average human girl who finds herself at the centre of a bizare new world of which she has always been but never known. It all began when she moved down from Pheonix to Forks. There she found herself the fixation of a Vampire called Edward Cullen. During the three years that the books cover Bella and Edward go through alot in order to stay together. Bella hopes to one day become a vampire and live forever with the love of her (existence?)... Name:- Issabella Marie Swan Age:-17 Gender:- F Hometown:- Forks School:- Forks High School (junior) Parents:- Charlie Swan and Renie Vampire status:- Vegitarian Talent:- Shield Edward Cullen Edward, the vampire in question is ever one hundred years of age. He is the only one in his family who has not found his match. Like the rest of his family he is a vegitarian. He has the ability to read minds. This is the talent that he and he alone has. He uses it to make sure no humans get suspicious of what they really are. He can see the early warning signs and the Cullens just fade away, becomeing no more than a bad dream. He and Bella go through many hardships for their love and Edward has to choose between taking Bella's soul or alowing her to die. He became a vampire when he was seventeen, he was dyeing of spanish influenze, his father had died long before and that day his mother died, before she died she told Carlisle to save her son, she knew what he was and what he could do. Thus Edward became Carliles companion and second member of the family. Name:- Edward Mason (Cullen) Age:- 17 (108) Gender:- M Hometown:- Forks School:- Forks High School (junior) Parents:- Edward Mason Senior and Elizabeth Mason Vampire Status:- Vegitarian Talent:- Mind Reader Carlisle Cullen Carlisle is the head of the Cullen family, he is a peaceful man and does not like violence. He has such compassion for all other creatures that even the Wolf (who by a rule hate vampires) cannot look upon him as an enemy. He is a talented Doctor and has many friends aroind the world including Aro of the Volturi. He has never touched human blood, nor taken a life. He is the only vampire alive who can say that. He practicaly invented vampire vegitarianism. Name:- Carlisle Cullen Age:- 23 (409) Gender:- M Hometown:- Forks Occupation:- Doctor Parents:- n/a Vampire status:- Vegitarian Talent:- None Esme Cullen Esme is the heart of the family, she is a mother figure to all the Cullens apart from her husband Carlisle. She loves them all very much and cares for them like her own children. When she was fourteen her and Carlisle met when he was acting a doctor in her home town. She had fallen from a tree and broken her arm, he patched her up. They sparked an imediate bond that neither of them could expain. When she was twenty-seven her two year old son died. Distraught she pitched herslf from a cliff. She was taken straight to the mougue though her heart still beat. By luck Carlisle found her and saved her life. She then became the third member of the Cullen family. Name:- Esme Cullen (Maiden name unknown) Age:- 27 (actual age not known) Gender:- F Hometown:- Forks Occupation:- Unemployed Parents:- n/a Vampire status:- Vegitarian Talent:- None Emmett Cullen Not much is known about Emmett, he is the strongest and most laid back of the Cullens, he is playful and boystrous. One day he was in the woods and a bear attacted him. He fought but the bear was too powerful, it was just about to finish him off when Rosalie arrived and rescued him. She carried him to Carlisle in order to save him life. Thus Emmett became the fith member of the Cullen family. Name:- Emmett Cullen (maiden name unknown) Age:- 20 (actual age not known) Gender:- M Hometown:- Forks School:- Forks High school (senior) Parents:- n/a Vampire status:- Vegitarian (though not fussed if he accidentaly kills a human) Talent:- Extra Strong Alice Cullen Alice is a small fasion forwards party animal, she insists Bella enjoy the centre of attention at all times and is Bella's best friend, she is a phycic and often described as the most anoying/wonderful person on the planet. She has a special touch that makes everything magical. She loves a party. She became a vampire because, when she lived in the mental assuleum, a vampire called James decide to feed on her, a vampire who worked at the assuleum however decided that he cared too much for her to allow this to happen. He stole her from the place and made her a strong new vampire. James had then no reason to touch her, he killed the old one instead. Alice had been in so much pain in the assuleum that the pain of transformation did not matter. When she awoke she was all alone and could remember nothing of the transformation nor of her old life. Her sights showed her that she would find the Cullens along with her soul mate Jasper. This foresight was the reason she didnt become a complete savage. She found Jasper in a bar and led him to the Cullens. The Cullens were shocked when she turned up, greeted them all by name and asked what room they could move into. Emmett and Edward had been away hunting and when they returned Edward found all his things in the garage. Alice and Jasper were the last members of the Cullen family until Bella came along. Name:- Mary Alice Brandon Age:- n/a Gender:- F Hometown:- Forks School:- Forks High School (junior) Parents:- n/a Vegitarian status:- Vegitarian Talent:- Can see the future Jasper Hale Jasper is the newest to the family until Bella, he had a completly different upbringing to his adoptive siblings and finds it harder than the others to abstain from human blood. He is in actual fact the second eldest of the Cullens though did not join the Cullens until he was one hundred and thirteen year of age. He lived in the south, in Mexico, he joined the army at the age of seventeen and soon became the youngest general out there. After three years he was found by three vampires called Maria, Nessie and Lucy. Maria was the leader, they had recently lost their land in the war that had caused the volturi to erase the newborn armies, she was raiseing an army to get back her land. She changed Jasper and trained him with about twenty others. He quickly excelled and she found his talent useful. She was his faveorite. Within eighteen months all but him that had been trained together were dead. When they outgrew the strenth of a newborn they were disposed of, and of corse many died in battle. They took back Maria's land but she wanted more, they spread their hand over other places. Some battles they won, others they didnt. Eventually Lucy and Nessie turned on Maria, that one they won. Jasper was tireing of hunting humans, he was depressed by this life. Maria could see this and resented him for this. Jasper was getting rid of the useless vampires one day when his one friend Peter reacted strangly, he saved the girl Jasper had to kill and they fled. A few years later, Peter returned with the girl, Charlotte, they said they were living a life away from the war and they were happy. Jasper didnt know any life without war, and he wanted it, he walked away from Maria without a backwards glance. He traveled with Peter and Charlotte but hunting humans still made him depressed due to the fact that his gift alowed him to know how they were feeling, it made it too real and thus pushed him further towards depression. His mood was affecting Peter and Charlotte so he left them. They are still in touch. He tried to abstain from human blood but hunger always drove him back. One night, he slipped into a human bar. His eyes were dark enough for him to pass as human. Alice hopped down from a stall and took his hand, she said he had kept her waiting a long time and together they went to the Cullens. Name:- Jasper Whitlock Age:- 18 (163) Gender:- M Hometown:- Forks School:- Forks High School (senior) Parents:- n/a Vampire status:- vegetarian- (struggled) Talent:- Can read and manipulate the emotions of those around him Rosalie Hale Rosalie is headstrong and vain. She prides herself on her beauty. When she was younger she had wanted a big house and a rich handsom husband that would love her and lots of children that she could raise with her husband. When she was eighteen she got engaged to a rich man called Royce King. He was good looking and proud. He liked to buy her things and to take her out so people would see her with him. After about a month she was walking home when she came across Royce and some of his friends in the street. They were drunk. They left her bleeding in the gutter to die. Carlisle had been out when he smelt the blood. He went to her and picked her up. He then ran with her to his home. He ran with such speed that she believed she was dead. He saved her life by making her the forth of his family. She later got revenge on her killers. She killed the friends in the hope of making Royce know what he had done and what was comeing for him. On the day, he was hidden behing a safe door two metres thick. She wore a wedding dress as she did the deed. She killed him in revenge. Later, she rescued Emmett from the bear and found in him everything she had ever wanted. She still longs for a child even though it is the one thing a vampire can never have. Name:- Rosalie Hale Age:- 18 Gender:- F Hometown:- Forks School:- Forks High School (senior) Parents:- n/a Category:Browse